


Owned

by Oft



Series: Stress Relief [1]
Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson is in charge while on duty, but off-duty, he belongs to his sirens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

The panel to the room slid open effortlessly, allowing Dyson access. He stepped forward, no sound to his step, into the room, lit in soft blue and white. It was open, circular, with a single dais in the center. The panel slid shut behind him again, and his sensors counted two sirens behind him, one to either side of the door, but he didn’t move to look. Lighting dimmed, and shifted, taking on a darker, more violet hue. Three more sirens stood at the dais, at attention, hands clasped in front of them. The standard suit template was a bit different for them- instead of covering every inch of skin, there were panels missing, the ones left strategically accenting their bodies and meandering skin circuits. The center one, leaner, taller than the other two, spoke first, so softly that it almost slipped past Dyson’s ears.

‘Floor.’ The modulation to her voice wasn’t enough to garble the intent to her command, and he obeyed. He smirked a little- he was head of Clu’s security, a formidable right hand program, answering to Clu only, currently on his knees at a siren’s behest. Once he was down on his hands as well, the sirens at the door moved forward, hands across his back and shoulders, removing the bulky armor from over them. Fingers strayed over the undersuit, sliding against the slick fabric and tracing out the circuits that lay underneath. They knew him far too well, sending the first of many arousing signals into his core. Then one slid her hand between his thighs, pressing along the valley between his buttocks until she hit what he wore underneath, pressing her fingers deftly against it and making him shudder just a touch at the pressure.

‘Plug intact.’ She stepped away, the second following close, leaving Dyson bowed on the empty floor.

‘Good. Now forward.’ Dyson slid one hand forward, beginning a seemingly long trip across the slick floor on his hands and knees to the head siren, steadily relishing the treatment to come once he reached her feet. Long moments of traversing the open space was brought to a halt by one high-heeled boot braced against his shoulder, then a rod of blue with thin traceries of circuitwork cutting a design over the surface dropped down and tapped against his lips. He lifted his head up and let his tongue guide it’s descent into his mouth, sucking the slick object as it tapped a subtle buzz against his flesh. He was vaguely aware of the other sirens surrounding him depriving him of his chest and backplates, then his heavy thighguards, only leaving behind the bare frame of his armor. Their fingers were everywhere, digging in, stroking, tapping into his circuits, but his focus was on the interface rod between his lips.

The siren let go, leaving him to hold it, sucking on it to keep it from falling to the floor. She stepped back and leaned against the dais, placing her feet apart and making it obvious what she wanted him to do next as one circuit lit finger drifted slowly over her exposed lips. He crawled forward again, angling the rod and his head upwards, uncomfortably so. Hands were now against his bare skin, directly tapping his exposed circuits. He manipulated the angle of the rod, laying it against her flesh till he could rest it against her opening, then crawled forward more, using tongue and mouth and momentum to press it home, half within her, half resting heavy against the back of his throat. He stretched his tongue past his lips, lapping at the juncture of mouth to her slit, attempting to slide it within her as well before her fingers grabbed a handful of his dark hair and pulled his head back sharply and off the rod.

‘THAT … will do.’ Then a sharp zap of arousing sensation drove home as another siren pulled free the shaft that had been lodged within him beneath the suit. Dyson gasped, cut through with a low moan as one of the sirens slapped a hand across his backside as well.

‘Thank them, Dyson, or we’ll leave you in the hall.’

‘Thank you, programs.’ Dyson focused his eyes on her. 

‘And what about me?’ She tugged harder, and smiled as he winced.

‘Thank you, Sai.’ She loosened her grip and stroked his hair softly, as one would a pet before pushing him back into the other two sirens’ waiting hands. Two hands immediately wrapped gently around his jawline, fingers staggered over his throat and pulling him back to rest against her. His posture was now forced into an arc as he was pulled up to sit on his knees, the other three sirens each grabbing his wrists or pushing his thighs apart. He felt as much as heard the gentle buzz of lit bindings wrapping over his wrists, his arms, and pulling tight and the bindings laced down around his ankles. A stray hand traced over his chin and the dip beneath his lip, sliding up and into his mouth. Reflex took over and he sucked, laving his tongue over the bright circuit of her gloved hand. More undersuit disappeared, leaving his hard cock to bob in the cool air. Another hand wrapped over it, stroking, and tapped into the circuit that lined the ring that pinched just under the head of his cock.

Sharp stuttering crackles flooded his nodes as it tuned into his personal circuit interface, then the hand travelled lower, locking another binding around the base of his cock, then wrapping tight around his balls, drawing them flush to his shaft before also snapping on, and Dyson could feel the item commands take over, blocking all cues of overload from jumping the barrier the binding made between his circuitry. As if to test it, the siren squeezed, then pumped his hard cock mercilessly for long moments, bringing Dyson to what felt like an overload, forcing him to respond with bucking hips and shuddering, mewling breaths, but it never triggered. Satisfied, she loosened her grip and let her hand fall lower, tracing a long strip of red growing flush with fuchsia from thigh to knee as he recovered his composure. The fingers around his throat never released, but started to gently trace the lines of his taut muscles, relaxing him as another siren leaned down and took the head of his cock gently between her lips and suckled. Another hand swept over the curve of his hip, clawing a track over parallel circuits before grabbing buttock, pulling his hip forward and up, forcing his stance a little wider, his back a little more arched and leaning.

Then they were gone, leaving him to whine just a touch more and then berating himself for the reaction. The pose was uncomfortable, but bearable, there was a shuffle of motion, the ticking of heels on floor, and he could only guess that they were prepping the dais for whatever was next. Times before it had usually doubled for a table, once it had cushions, back before his needs grew more refined. He kept still, steadying himself through sheer will even with the support of his bindings, it seemed. Then Sai stood over him. She had crossed one leg over his shoulder to straddle the space over his chest, the interface rod jutting out proudly. It was a bit different from the standards which hooked directly to circuitry, but Sai had this one made special, to work independant of program junction. And now it was tapping his lips again as she leaned down over his chest, hips over his head, hand stroking his cheek. He forced his shoulder upwards a little and swallowed it in one move, sucking hard and forcing her to gasp aloud. Fingers clawed over his chest in surprise, but she made no move to back it away. Instead her hand moved down, cupping the back of his neck, the back of his head, and forcing him into a measured bobbing motion. 

Her lips met circuit, and his torso lurched a little. She began to roll her hips; Dyson took more of the rod without complaint. She lapped; he hummed. Action beget action, and she began spiraling into impending overload quickly, but she continued fucking his mouth with the toy till the circuitry triggered a cascade of sensation, making her lock up and cling to Dyson while the overload wracked her, and the other sirens had to support her form as she slowly pushed off in between pulses. Dyson coughed a little, clearing his throat as the rod slid out from between his lips, but his sharp eyes never left Sai as she sunk to her knees to kiss him. 

The remaining sirens all melded together into a blur of dark and light silver tones interrupted with streaks of white. Sai separated from them, possibly to recover, as the rest of the group converged on him, reposing him like a doll to transfer him to the higher surface of the dais. He was rolled onto his stomach, arms and thighs gripped and pulled unceremoniously as he was hefted upwards into a more favorable pose, and then dropped. Then they were on him again, adjusting his bonds, grabbing roughly at him, sliding palms over skin and circuits, stroking him, licking, and he groaned at the oversensitization he was enduring again. This time there was no let up, just a constant stream of multiple inputs and one of them had begun to explore, down between the junction of his thighs and flat against the huge circuit node that lay there. He writhed under the assault, then fingers slid along its path into him, pushing past the ring of muscle there and flicking over the sensitive line of light. He tried to hold still, but he bucked reflexively, humping the cool surface of the dais as he was being penetrated by the attentive sirens. 

They said nothing, the only sounds betraying their enjoyment were amused hums or coos as he shuddered under their touches, especially as they took turns stroking his trapped cock or following the intricate lines decorating his balls before penetrating him anew with fingers or rods. It was when they began striking him that he finally cried out.

His oversensitivity caused a system echo, a reverberation of the sharp painpleasure that rippled in the wake of every blow that landed. Each strike made his body grow taut, forced him to wriggle and reach for more. He mewled, his processes a mass of intertwined overreaction. Every new strike over his thigh caused him to buck his hips back, every one against his hip nodes made him arch. The sirens were gracious though, rewarding him with licks and strokes over his shoulders and neck, occasionally fingering the inner ridge of his disk port. Only when he finally fell into overstimulated non-responsiveness did they stop, unbinding him and rolling him on his back into a more comfortable position to let him recover.

His attention eventually focused once more, and the sirens quick to respond.

‘Do you wish phase two?’ Dyson took a moment to parse what she meant before giving a small smirk and sitting up.

‘Of course.’ Another siren stepped up abruptly and grasped his jaw tight, fingers gouging hard enough to force his mouth open. He wasn’t even surprised at the move; he merely complied as she slid a short thick post past his lips, and she snapped together the thin straps behind his head that held it in place.

‘No speaking.’ His grey eyes watched her as she moved past him, admiring the way her dark skin made her suit stand out all the brighter. Two others stepping up to lock new bindings around his wrists and lock them to the dais surface before moving to his knees, pulling his thighs wide as they were strapped to the sides of the dais as well. They each took liberties in stroking him and licking his circuits as they did so, stirring up his reactions to their input once more. Sai returned to their company, pleased with the display. She openly admired him while she took up a place behind one of the other sirens, the dark skinned one that Dyson had been admiring only moments before. Her hand slipped across the siren’s suit, playing with her circuits and breasts for his amusement. 

‘I see your tastes haven’t strayed too far at least.’ Sai’s eyes studied Dyson’s intently. She continued playing with the girl, fingers pinching at node curves or slipping between her lips before finally sliding the interface rod between the siren’s legs to wear. ‘I’m going to let Lexe have first run on you. She’s done so well at learning her duties.’ She swatted Lexe’s ass, pushing her to approach Dyson. With a shift of gaze from Sai to the dais, she approached warily, opting to let her hands lead over Dyson’s thighs before meeting his gaze and smiling. Dyson tried to retrun it from behind the gag with little result. The interface rod bumped up against Dyson’s hard cock, the momentary contact between rod and his binding rings sending a shock through him that sent him sliding back just enough to put space between the two. She grabbed him though, hard grip against the crook of his thighs, and she pressed them together. Dyson groaned past the gag, and Lexe grasped both rods in one hand, shuddering at the contact as she began to stroke. He pressed hard against her soon enough, the circuits along his shaft a lurid purple, trying to seek a touch of relief. 

The small noises he began to make past the gag sent a grin to her face. She pulled away, releasing his shaft to bob against his abdomen, then she pushed him back, seeking to line the rod up with his opening. It barely entered when the small sounds lengthened to a groan, heavy against the gag. She sunk it down to the hilt, reveling as the muscles of his thighs grew taught against hers. 

Lexe’s hands roamed over him, absorbing how her dark hands stood out over his pale skin, her hips still as she processed the sensations the rod fed through her own interface. She felt him tighten up hard up around it, his hips bucking ever so slightly as he tried to nudge her into motion. Lexe leaned forward, covering him with her own body, her fingers over his throat. She flexed them, digging the tips into sensitive flesh, varying her grip till she landed in one position that he responded to.

‘Would you like me to . . ’ her fingers tightened around his neck as part of the question, hips sliding the rod out ever so slowly as she did so. His reply was a sure, sharp nod, and she tightened her grip more, bracing her thumbs against the underside of his jaw as she slammed the rod home. She felt more than heard him cry out around the gag, a rumble that infused his entire body, shuddering with the force of her thrust. The input that fed into her system now was exquisite, and she shuddered with it as she began a rhythm of fast thrusts and alternating her tight grip around his exposed throat. 

Dyson’s eyes were closed, and the sounds he made now were in time with her motions, moans and mewls when her grip didn’t cut off his vox. His hands, free of the bindings themselves, flexed and gripped the edge of the dais hard. His hips raised to meet her thrusts as well as he was able despite his limited range, all the while groaning with the insistent sense of impending overload that never arrived. 

Lexe lost herself in the motion and sensations, eventually forgoing the strangulation to brace herself and fuck Dyson in earnest. 

Only when another siren’s hands fell upon her, stroking nodes and the interface rod did she hit her own overload, slumping over Dyson with a startled sigh, hips slowing but not stalling. She pushed off after a moment of recovery, leaving the rod embedded within him for another siren to take over. A second siren took her place, and a third crawled upon the dais to straddle Dyson, angling her hips to take advantage of Dyson’s imprisoned erection, sliding down it and anchoring herself. The second siren continued the assault, pistoning away into Dyson, splitting her attention to tend to the other siren’s arousal. She embraced the other siren, sucking the thin traceries of light on her skin, playing with her breasts as she rode Dyson’s rod as if she were competing in the games. Dyson himself was lost, his receptors a mess again, and he could only focus on the show on top of him for nanoseconds at a time before his senses were overwhelmed by waves of input overload. His minor bucking was futile, lost between the motions of the two programs on him. Another race to an overload for the one that rode him, and the presence of the three of them linked in his system, putting pressure on his inability to come, rebounded and triggered the second siren into a mutual overload. The women clung to each other as they rode out their waves, but Dyson was now on the verge of pain, pure and simple. Sai waved the two sirens off of him and worked quick to unlock the bindings on his cock, catching his shaft in her mouth with a solid suck as she pulled the bands off. One last trigger of sensation was all it took and he was bucking hard into her mouth, crying out as the overload hit him, circuits burning briefly, eye searingly white. His entire body shuddered as he came, restraints barely holding him as his whole body went rigid with overload. She held his hips still as she gently worked him down, catching every drop of energy his cock released.

The world went comfortingly dark as he slipped into blessed recharge.

Consciousness came first with sound, all soft and enfolding, then touch; hands on chest, arms, face, thighs. He was lying on his back still, but his arms now bound overhead, and his knees were bent, ankles bound so he could not straighten his legs out. Someone was between his thighs, licking a path from one trace of circuit to the next, slow and deliberate, enough to tantalize but not trigger another arousal. She rested her weight against his other thigh, and someone leaned from the opposite side, trapping his leg between them. He finally opened his eyes, pinging his inner clock- he had lost a third of a microcycle to recharge. A groan as he shifted alerted the sirens, and they moved now, at attention to finish their duties. 

The gag returned, filling his mouth with slight but noticable prickly sensation as it powered up from contact. The siren who introduced it was the one that hadn’t taken advantage of his state yet, and he watched her intently as her fingers worked to lock the gag in place than check it by gliding her fingers around it and across his lips. Sai was at his side, hand sliding under the small of his back to initiate him arching, opening a space for her hand to manipulate the circular nodes at his hip. Another siren sat opposite of her, mirroring her motions, and their actions prompted another wash of sharp arousal force-flooding through his system. Lexe sat as his legs, pushing his thighs apart, laying him wide as her hands and mouth stroked and suckled, moving from ankle to knee to hip, and just barely making contact with his hardening cock. The last siren slid in alongside Lexe, the familiar cock bindings in hand, and now she slipped them back into place, gently working his shaft to full attention before the input block from the ring initiated.

The siren at Dyson’s head now slid onto her stomach, hands drifting to cover his throat and fingers sliding over muscle and the dip between his collarbone before pulling his chin back. He could no longer see what any of the sirens were doing, only focus on the soft neck and shoulder of the siren that held him in place, his eyes focusing on every strand of her silver hair that followed the same path along her scalp, then the curve of ear and jawline. A sudden sharp snap of sensation suddenly radiated out from his chest, the wave of pain curling in and pooling at his center, almost like a warm trail of energy settling into a blanket of comfort. He arched under it again, and they let his body rise, slipping hands further under him, digging into the circuits along his back. Another snap followed- he could track it now- it landed on the white strip identifier then dragged down to his stomach, the next angled over his left side, hitting dead center the junction point of two of his longer circuit tracks. 

The pain was acute and overwhelming. By the sixth strike, he was crying out around his gag, the pain of this game nothing like the pain of landed strikes during battle. These dove in, singled out individual nodes, each point of pain radiating in conjunction with the next and turning into hard arousal. He tried curling his body in response to the beating he received now, then arching hard, bucking against the air to slide out from under the strikes, but the sirens had him pinned down solidly. A few more, then the strikes slowed, interspersed with soothing touches along his body. One hand stroked his cock before moving down and penetrating him again, fingers sliding against inner circuit fast and focused before disappearing, only to be replaced with an interface rod, already primed and tapping into his core. The change of sensation against his skin only made him buck harder, moaning louder against the siren that held his head. He flexed his fingers in response, discovering that she perched almost perfectly over him, her clit in reach of his questing fingers, and he returned the arousal by pressing them hard against her, fingers quick to circle and stroke, sending her suddenly to gasping and grinding her hips downward. She dropped her head against Dyson as his fingers slid inside, first two, then three, circuits all blazing bright with need as he took advantage where he could. 

Two mouths now lined his cock, working opposite directions before junction of lips and tongues linked a connection around him, pulsing another shiver of hard arousal through his cock, unable to reach his core. He was bucking again, his moans taking on a pitch of aggrivation as his hand slowed. The Siren moved forward, releasing his head, and gracefully turned on knee and straddled his chest, aroused node grinding over the white strip and pulling a subtle moan from her before she scooted down, never breaking contact until she was seated against the base of his cock. His bucking slid his shaft along her slit, nudging her lips to spread over his length, cradling it as he pressed against her. She leaned down, pressing her lips just to the side of the gag where he could feel it, then she dragged her tongue over the back of it, intensifying the electric hum that already reverberated to the back of his throat. Her hips moved away, breaking contact and eliciting another whine of frustration from Dyson, then he was reangled, only to be suddenly enveloped in her, the slick slide of penetration dragging over his cock’s circuitry.

He ignored the sudden subtle ping of alert that rang in the back of his head- senses too preoccupied with the game as he thrust upwards, forcing the siren on him to steady herself, hands to either side of his head. He pistoned hard, only aggravating his own backlogged overload as she gasped and ground against him, expression slack with ectasy. The ping interrupted him again and his groans struggled to a halt, making a specific noise of alert though he continued his actions. Sai reached over and released the strap, pulling the rod free of his mouth, his tongue reflexively following it to suck it clean.

‘Immediate need for your person?’ Sai had been through enough of his service pings to recognize when the game was at an end.

‘Yes.’ He managed to focus enough for words.’ Need to finish … now.’ The sirens snapped into motion, releasing the bonds on his limbs, and as soon as his hands were free, he clamped them over the shoulders of the siren riding him. ‘Rings off now.’ His tone was urgent, and once he felt the blocks removed, he rolled, taking the siren with him to spread her wide under his body, and he began to piston hard. They both clung to the dais, Dyson racing to a finish as yet another ping echoed in his system.

‘Dammit just wait.’ He grumbled under his breath, burying his face into the siren’s throat. The sudden wash of overload finally crested, and he slammed his hips hard against her in a frantic finish, pushing her into her own overload before finally pulling free, splattering the dais with streams of cum, gently glowing against the dark surface. Another ping, and a moment of composure and he stepped over to one wall, slamming a fist against it to pull up a console.

The sirens flocked together around the dais, a couple of them tending to the third still shuddering from the intensity of her overload as she slid into a soft reboot. Sai stood at attention, waiting for Dyson to turn back with instruction to suit him up. His business at the console was drawn out and hushed, then finally he turned away, locking his gaze with hers.

‘Time for me to be off. Why I can’t have a single uninterrupted millicycle… ’ he practically growled as he approached the dais again, and the standing sirens were a sudden flurry of motion, retreiving his armor, cleaning him off, replacing the decorative rings he always wore over his cock. Sai stepped forward, seeming to embrace him, her hands travelling over the smooth curve of his ass to delve between. Her fingertips tapped hard against the rod still embedded within, the sharp input notifications making him wince slightly.

‘I wish you wouldn’t do that. Just slightly uncomfortable.’ His annoyance was ebbing though, and his hand reached up to slide over her shoulder and squeeze. The rest of his undersuit rerezzed into place, and Sai leaned down to kiss Dyson’s cheek as the sirens slid his shoulder armor back on.

‘We always await your next visit, enforcer.’ They smiled briefly at each other before the remains of his armor locked back into place, and he turned on heel to exit the room.


End file.
